


In The Highest Tower

by Fa11ingApartAtTheSeamz



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Immortality isn't everything it's cracked up to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fa11ingApartAtTheSeamz/pseuds/Fa11ingApartAtTheSeamz
Summary: It had been 300 years since Shinichi had last set foot in Japan. Three hundred years of chasing the phantom thief 1412 from country to country. Three hundred years of watching the world continue to turn without him. Three hundred years of looking at an ageless face in the mirror and wondering why. And here he was, back at the beginning, heist notice for the Black Star pearl in hand.





	In The Highest Tower

It had been 300 years since Shinichi had last set foot in Japan. Three hundred years of chasing the phantom thief 1412 from country to country. Three hundred years of watching the world continue to turn without him. Three hundred years of looking at an ageless face in the mirror and wondering why. And here he was, back at the beginning, heist notice for the Black Star pearl in hand.

“Ano… excuse me are you 2141?”

Shinichi turned to look at the police officer that had spoken. He had almost forgotten that he had changed his name again. Rather, his code name. Anyone who had once known his real name had long since passed from the world. All of them, but KID. “And you are?” He questioned as the officer fidgeted.

“Sawara Kazuma.”

Shinichi nodded and took a step closer to Kazuma. “Shall we go then Sawara-san?”

Kazuma looked relieved, like he had expected Shinichi to say something else. “This way, Sir.”

~00101110_00101110_00101110~

Kaito stood on the roof, looking out over the city. He hoped Kudo had gotten his message. Hoped the detective would forgive him. Because he hadn’t known. Couldn’t have known. He had only wanted to destroy Pandora, not share the curse.

Honestly, Kaito hadn’t planned to face the detective again until he had answers to the questions the other man was sure to ask. But 300 years later, he didn’t have answers. He didn’t have anything. Not anymore.

Aoko and Hakuba had gotten married after Kaito had ‘disappeared’. Not that he had wanted to leave, but he wasn’t aging. And everyone else was. So he had taken the middle road. Kuroba Kaito vanished one day, but Kaitou KID took to traveling the world, putting on magic shows and stealing priceless (or high priced) gems at the same time. And from a distance, the thief watched Aoko’s daughter Keiko take her first steps, then graduate high school, fall in love, and have her own daughter one day. Then the daughter had a son and Kaito watched from the rooftops as the son held his great grandmother’s hand as she passed away.

Without Aoko, Kaito had truly been lost. But he watched over her family, ever vigilant, helping in any way he could until the very end. Until the day a car crash stole them from him.

For months he had wallowed in his misery, his loneliness. Then he had seen the movie posters. The name of the movie was ‘Meitantei’, but that wasn’t the important part of the poster. No. The important part was the sentence under the title. ‘The true story of Kudo Shinichi.’ Kaito had felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut as he stood outside the theatre just staring at the poster.

“There is no way it’s a true story.” A teen girl told her friends as they walked by Kaito. “There is no way he took down a criminal organization while staying in hiding by using his 7 year old cousin as a mouth piece.”

“And who does that only to disappear again only 9 months later?”

“Duh. He was recruited by a spy agency.”

“No way. He totally ended up murdered in cold blood by some member of the organization that escaped.”

Kaito turned his head to look at the girls. “You’re wrong.”

“Huh?” One of the girls questioned as they came to a stop. “What do you think happened to him then?”

“He is still hunting Kaitou KID to this day.”

The girls exchanged glances. “Have you even seen the movie?”

Kaito shook his head. “I don’t need to. I was there.”

One of the girls took a step back from Kaito uncomfortably, but the most vocal of the group just raised an eyebrow. “There is no way you are like 500 years old.”

Kaito smiled, the sharp smirk that KID was known for. “No. No. I’m only 318 or so.”

The girls had laughed at him as they left him behind. Like everyone left him behind. Everyone but the man that had chased Kaitou KID tirelessly for 300 years. Everyone but Kudo Shinichi. That night Kaito had written out a heist notice for the Black Star. The same heist notice he had written when he had first meet Kudo face to face on the top of the Haido City Hotel. Then it was only a matter of arranging the chess pieces so that 273 days later they would all be in place for their reunion.

And exactly as planned, the black star was on display at the Beika Museum. Though, it had admittedly taken the better part of the year for Kaito to get the building turned back into a museum. The city had sold it off to the Suzuki family 187 years earlier and they had been running it as a private art gallery since. Luckily, like most of the Suzuki’s before her, Suzuki Mari, the current head of the family, was a diehard Kaitou KID fan.  It had only taken two personal appearances and an extra day’s warning that he would steal the Heart of the Sun from the Smithsonian Museum in Washington D.C.

The only thing left to do was wait. And eavesdrop on the cops milling below.

_“Who is this 2141 guy anyways?”_

_“I don’t know sir.”_

_“He’s got some nerve forcing his way into my operation. The Japanese Police are going to be the ones to catch KID.”_

_“You really think so?”_ A sense of relief welled in Kaito’s chest. It was good to hear Kudo’s voice again.

_“Of course!”_

_“Even though he doesn’t plan to steal the Black Star tonight?”_ Kaito could picture the confident smirk on Kudo’s face.

_“What are you babbling about? Whose unit are you with? Why aren’t you in position?”_

_“I’m 2141.”_

So that was what Kudo was going by nowadays. It wasn’t like Kaito had expected the detective to still be going by the same name. Kaito himself changed names every 5 years. He’d tried to wait longer than that towards the beginning of his immortality, but after a certain age, people’s expectations changed. Even if his disguise skills were up to the task of making him look continually older… He didn’t have it in him build relationships with people that would continue to leave him behind.

~00101110_00101110_00101110~

Shinichi sighed as he walked away from the task force command center. It had been a while since he had attended a heist in an official capacity. And even if the years kept passing, the heads of the Kaitou KID task force seemed to remain the same. Over confident. Over ambitious. And utterly without tact. Truthfully, Shinichi preferred to attend heists the unofficial way. The way that took advantage of lack luster security and the overwhelming amount of man power assigned to every country’s task force.

“Sir?” Sawara questioned as he trailed behind Shinichi.

Shinichi hummed in response. He hadn’t really expected the police officer to follow him, but it didn’t really matter either.

“Where are we going?”

“The Haido City Hotel.” Shinichi answered as he shucked his borrowed riot gear and tossed it into the back seat of his rental car.

“Why?”

Shinichi glanced over his shoulder as he locked the car again and started across the street. “Because that is where KID will be.”

“Then… Shouldn’t we tell the inspector that?”

“Do you think he would listen even if we did?”

Sawara had the grace to look embarrassed. “No. I don’t think he would. But…”

Shinichi turned to look at the police officer, cocking an eyebrow as he did so. “But…?”

Sawara fell silent after that, but Shinichi could still see the gears turning as they made their way into the hotel. Though, it wasn’t until they walked up the last of flight of stairs to the roof that Sawara finally voiced his thoughts. “Why are you so certain that KID will be at the hotel? You… you’re not KID are you?”

Now wasn’t that a funny thought? Shinichi didn’t answer, instead walking across the roof and pulling a soda can from his pocket. A small firework joined it as he placed the can on the ground. KID would need proof after all. And this was a detail no one else knew.

A chuckle came from behind them, sounding strangled, as if its owner were trying to contain their mirth. Shinichi knew better though. If KID had truly wanted to stay silent he would have. KID’s poker face had only broken once in all the time they’d been acquainted. The night when the gem in his hand had turned red in the moon light.

“Meitantei~! So glad you could make it.” The thief greeted with a flourish of his cape.

Sawara jumped as he turned around. “KID!”

“The one and only.”

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow. “I’ll give that you’re the only one left, but one and only is pushing it a little too far don’t you think?”

KID shrugged casually. “I don’t think Dad would mind. He has been dead for over 300 years now.”

“So why the invitation KID?” Shinichi asked as he pocketed the firework. He hadn’t really been planning to use it anyways.

“Would you believe I’m bored?”

Shinichi smirked. “Heists just not keeping you entertained anymore?”

“There is more to life than stealing priceless jewels you know. And more than running from one crime scene to the next.”

“You could have fooled me.”

KID’s grin fell. “I fooled myself Meitantei. For a very long time.”

Shinichi leaned back against the rooftop railing. “They’re all dead aren’t they.”

Sawara paled. “Who’s dead.”

“Everyone I ever cared for.” KID answered in a deceptively flat tone. “Save for the detective over there.”

“Being immortal isn’t all its cracked up to be is it?” Shinichi questioned.

KID’s smile looked more like grimace. “No. It isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author always appreciates constructive criticisms.


End file.
